Pillows are commercially-available in a wide range of shapes and sizes, each fulfilling a particular role. While pillows are primarily used to support the head of a resting or sleeping individual, some pillows are configured to support the other parts of the body (for example, the knees), and others are primarily for decorative purposes only. One class of pillows, e.g., orthopedic pillows, is constructed to support a particular body position, such as to correct vertebral alignment, support the head and neck during travel, or to relieve a particular condition, such as sleep apnea, snoring, sciatica pain, whiplash, rotator cuff injury, or gastroesophageal reflux disease (“GERD”).
Despite the variety of known, conventional pillows, there remains a need for providing complete support to a user's head while protecting an injured or sensitive anatomical region thereof, such as, an eye, ear, nose, mouth, etc. Users apply the full weight of the head onto the pillow when resting or sleeping, which may lead to painful contact between the pillow and an injury or an area of sensitivity of the user's head. Thus, there remains a need for a therapeutic pillow that is configured to protect, or selectively avoid contact with, sensitive anatomical structures of a user's head, while providing the necessary support to the head of a resting or sleeping individual.